Even in death
by Gi wo mite sezaru wa ya n
Summary: “He committed suicide” he said in a hushed voice “Sasuke doesn’t want to believe it either” he turned around and went into the apartment again and looked sorrowfully at the lifeless body in his pupils arms. SasuNaru ANGSTY! MM


**

* * *

Even in death

* * *

**_by: Germaine_

**WARNING:** Yaoi alert! Don't like it? Don't read it!

Naruto is not mine.

* * *

Naruto lay on the floor with his eyes wide open, dull and lifeless. Sasuke walked over and looked at his team mate. He leaned over and collected him in his arms. His eyes were full of unshed tears as he started to rock back and forth. _'He's going to be alright. He's going to be fine.'_ He repeated the mantra in his head until Kakashi put a hand on his shoulder. 

**"It's time to let go Sasuke."** He gave him a sorrowful look and tried to pry the teens' hands off the limp boy. Sasuke growled and held the blonde tighter.

**"Don't you touch him! He's going to be fine. Leave us alone!"**

Kakashi looked confused for a second and stopped the attempts to take the body from the now sobbing man. He walked out to Sakura who was sitting outside the little apartment with tears rolling down her cheeks. She looked at Kakashi as he walked over to her but she didn't seam to acknowledge him. The grey haired man sat down on one of the chairs by the table.

**"Tell me this isn't true"** her voiced cracked and new tears rolled down her cheeks. Kakashi gave her an apologetic look.

**"He committed suicide"** he said in a hushed voice** "Sasuke doesn't want to believe it either" **he turned around and went into the apartment again and looked sorrowfully at the lifeless body in his pupils arms. **"Sakura, try to get Sasuke home."** Sakura nodded as her sensei vanished in a cloud of smoke.

**"Sasuke?"** Sakura could hear his voice inside the apartment. She reached for the door to support herself but let go of it as soon as she trusted her own legs to carry herself. She sneaked in, trying not to disturb him. She walked over to Naruto's bedroom and saw Sasuke lying on the floor, smiling to himself and talking.

**"I love you too"** he said and smiled. It would have looked genuine if it weren't for the fact that the tears were rolling down his cheeks. _'On some level he understands that Naruto's gone'_ Sakura thought as she felt her own eyes started to blur.

**"Sasuke-kun? It's time to leave."** The dark haired boy glared at her and jumped to his feet. He slowly made his way to the pink haired female. Sakura slowly started to back away feeling scared by the look on her team mates face.

**"Leave us alone"** his words were hard and cold. Sakura glanced over the body on the floor. She had to get it out of here because it would start to decompose and the raven haired man could get really sick. She slowly bent down and made some hand seals, if she knew Sasuke right as she should after 6 years on the same team, he wouldn't let her take Naruto without putting up a fight.

**"What are you doing?"** Sasukes' eyes narrowed and looked at the pink haired girl who was crouching over the dead body that he had left on the floor. Sakura looked up at Sasuke with a sad smile on her lips. Sasukes' eyes widened as he understood what his team mate was going to do.

**"I'm sorry Sasuke"** After that she vanished in a cloud of smoke, but she didn't fail to hear the pained scream filled with agony that escaped the raven haired boys' lips.

* * *

The funeral was held two days after they found him. It wasn't too big and very few people came. The coffin was open and you could see the blonde 17 year old boy laying there, peaceful but yet so pained. Sakura looked over the little crowed. The rookie nine was there, everybody except Sasuke, this surprised her. 

**"He hasn't left his apartment since we found Naruto"** Kakashi whispered to her as if he had read her thoughts. Sakura looked at the white rose she held. She was going to pay him a visit after the funeral.

The sun was making his hair shine, making him look almost alive, but he wasn't, he was dead and he had left them. Sakuras' eyes started to feel very irritated and her wet cheeks were streaked because of all the tears that didn't seam to stop.

_'I'll have to talk to Sasuke'_

_

* * *

_

**"Where are you?"** the voice cracked but tears no longer rolled down his cheeks. The wooden floor was discoloured because of the blood that had come from the wrists of the blonde boy. Sasuke lay on the floor and stared at the ceiling, but he couldn't see, neither could he feel nor breathe. He just lay there, without anything. He now closed his eyes that had gone dry; he didn't have any tears left to shed.

A pale hand searched it's was over the floor; the rough wood tickled under his callused hand. The slender eyebrows furrowed and a frown appeared on his face. The hand continued to search franticly to find comfort, find someone, but there was nothing but a void of darkness, a cold darkness that filled his black heart and soul. The light was gone and so was the warmth.

A light knock on the door to the apartment got him on his legs. He ran as fast as he could to the door put his hand on the doorknob. A light smile adored his face as he opened the door and hugged the person who stood there.

**"Sasuke?"** the voice was different, not like he remembered it. He still couldn't see and the warmth wasn't there. He pulled away from the embrace and tried to see.

**"Naruto, why is it so dark?"** the raspy voice sounded so innocent but the hold on Narutos' shoulders said otherwise. The blonde started to tremble either from the cold that had settle over Sasukes' whole being or from the raven haired boys' grip and started to pull away from him.

**"Why are you leaving me? Don't leave me, please don't leave me"** the end of the sentence was only above a whisper and his eyes started to water again with tears he already thought he had lost. Slender hands took a hold around his arms and gently pushed him back into the apartment.

**"Sasuke, it's me, Sakura. Naruto isn't here anymore."** Black eyes saw through her. He started to shake his head and slapped away her hands; he looked up at her with red eyes, sharingan. Sakura started to get frightened, she had seen Sasuke fight enemies blind with fury and she knew that she wouldn't stand a chance against him.

**"Where is he"** it wasn't a question, it was a demand. The green eyed women took a deep breath and took a step forward.

**"Sasuke, you have to stop this nonsense! Naruto is gone, we buried him today. You were suppose to be there."** Red eyes narrowed. He ran past her and knocked her down in the process. He only had one goal, to get back his beloved light.

* * *

It was near dusk when the raven haired man arrived at the cemetery. Black eyes searched the garden of remembrance anxiously. The gravestones stood up from the porous earth like decomposed teeth performing an evil grin that would hunt children's nightmares and plague their minds until they one day grew up and understood that it was nothing but a graveyard and not a hunted place with restless spirits. 

Sasuke stumbled between graves, from afar one could think he was just some drunken civilian who had lost his way and somehow ended up at the cemetery.

At last his eyes landed on one particular grave that didn't have a big gravestone or very many flowers on it. The soil was looking moist and fresh where the other graves looked faded and dried. Sasuke, as if sobered, went silently over to the grave and fell on his knees.

He slowly looked up at the grey boulder and read the words that had been carved into it. _'Here lies Uzumaki Naruto.'_ There wasn't a poetic inscription like there were on many other tombstones, just the name of the diseased and the date of when they found him.

**"Why did you leave me?"** his body started to shake as sobs racked through his body. He took up his kunai, crawled to the tombstone and started craving out letters. Tears wet his cheeks as he continued to carve out the words. He felt numb and cold as if he had been lying on the bottom of a pond where the suns rays never reached.

When he was finished he blew over the words and a small smile formed on his lips but never reached his eyes. He raised the kunai in level with his hearth and looked up to the sky; it was going to rain soon. The kunai teared through the flesh and he fell to the ground. He was dead before the kunai had pierced his heart.

The rain fell and ran softly into the kanji that was made and gave it a darker colour which made the text easier to read. Tears that fell from heaven mixed with the blood that came from the pale man lying next to his light. The pale man had black hair and a peaceful smile on his face.

They would always be together.

_"I will stay forever here with you, my love  
the softly spoken words you gave me.  
Even in death our love goes on  
and I can't love you anymore than I do._

_People die, but real love is forever_

_Uchiha Sasuke"_

_

* * *

_

Germaine: Okay, I can't really write this stuff...but I felt like it... I know that it sucks...but please, review! You can flame me too, I don't really care...


End file.
